Measuring tools are a common requirement for carpenters and tradesmen while working on a job site. The most common measuring tool is the tape measure. Conventional tape measures have an elongated metal strip that retracts into a housing on a spool. Because the metal tape is flexible it can be awkward when trying to obtain an accurate measurement between long distances. For example, in many horizontal and vertical measurements beyond arm's length, a first individual is needed to support a distal end of the tape while a second individual supports a proximal end of the tape and reads a measurement. A single individual cannot manage supporting both ends and/or middle of the tape to prevent the tape from sagging or bending.
In addition, it is difficult to obtain exact measurements when measuring vertically or to an inside corner because the measuring tape must be partially folded into the inside corner. Then, the measurement must be estimated by eyeing the position of the graduated markings on the steel tape in relation to the inside corner. This measurement is oftentimes an estimate or best guess.
Therefore, a need exists for a rigid extendable measuring tool for accurately measuring between objects such as walls, floors and ceilings, and can be easily used by an individual user without the need for a second set of hands and provides multiple measuring and marking functions.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Pat. References)  648,576TaylorMay 1, 19001,119,450ParrDec. 1, 19141,488,482EckmanApr. 1, 19242,583,205BoisenJan. 22, 19523,222,789Bishop et al.Dec. 14, 19653,492,737SwansonFeb. 3, 19706,820,342RamsthalerNov. 23, 2004